A mobile device such as a mobile telephone, pager, PDA, or any wireless device has one or more home networks with which the mobile device will normally connect. Within a home network, the mobile device is able to obtain services based upon a monthly fee structure with or without a use-based fee structure. When leaving any of their home networks, the user loses the ability to make calls using their mobile device. In order to overcome this problem, the network providers have entered into various roaming agreements. Roaming agreements enable a user from one network to visit other networks and still obtain connectivity for their mobile device even when they are located outside of their home network (i.e., roaming). In order to provide connectivity over large areas of the country, outside of a user's home network, home network providers often have a number of roaming agreements with a variety of different networks over the entire country. This requires the implementation of a preferred roaming list (PRL) within a given system, or similar type of priority list within other types of wireless systems, within the mobile device that provides the mobile device with a priority order for connecting to various roaming partners of the home network provider.
When attempting to register with a network to provide connectivity to the mobile device, the mobile device initially determines the signal strength of all of the networks within the range of the mobile device. If the home network is providing sufficient signal strength, the mobile device will connect with the home network and provide calls and connectivity through the home network. However, in a situation wherein the home network is unable to provide sufficient signal strength to the mobile device, the mobile device determines the roaming partner of the home network to which the mobile device should connect. To do this, the mobile device will examine the preferred roaming list and select the roaming partner having the highest priority on the preferred roaming list that has sufficient signal strength for connecting with the mobile device.
One problem that may arise within a particular home network area is that various roaming partners with which the home network has a roaming agreement may have their own networks overlapping the home network. Thus, if for any reason the home network includes poor coverage areas or temporary decreases in signal quality, a situation may arise wherein the mobile device may connect with a roaming partner's network even though the mobile device is currently within its home network due to the poor signal strength of the home network. This causes the home network provider or the mobile device user to incur roaming charges even though the mobile device is located within its home network. Thus, it would be desirable to provide some manner for limiting the access to roaming partner networks when a mobile device is currently located within its home network. This will save money to the network provider or the mobile device user by limiting unnecessary roaming charges.